Empíreo
by Shekb ma Shieraki anni
Summary: Fue en ese preciso instante que las palabras del Maestre Aemon cobraron sentido: ¿Qué es el deber contra el sentimiento de un hijo recién nacido en tus brazos?


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de la saga así como el universo donde se desarrolla la historia "Canción de Hielo y fuego" así como del show televisivo "Juego de tronos", no me pertenecen ni tampoco son creaciones mías. Todo esto es obra del magnífico George R.R. Martin._

**Advertencias: **AU, muerte de personajes. 

**Empíreo **

_Fue en ese preciso instante que las palabras del Maestre Aemon cobraron sentido: ¿Qué es el deber contra el sentimiento de un hijo recién nacido en tus brazos?_

**I **

El albor desvaído del crepúsculo matutino penetraba por la claraboya, esplendiendo descomedida la estancia entera. Las velas consumidas formaban parte de la decoración de la escribanía repleta de libros y pergaminos; la cera derretida yacía adherida a la desgastada caoba, desvelando la cantidad de noches que aquel hombre pasaba en vela.

La melena lóbrega y crespa caía por encima de su rostro; una barba densa recubría con desaliño la fuerte barbilla y parte de sus mejillas. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de importarle su aspecto, llevaba el cabello más largo y el bello facial descuidado. Podría asegurar que la desatención se debía a la excesiva carga de trabajo en la que se veía inmerso luego de la gran guerra, sin embargo, sabía que su abulia tenía otro origen.

En un gesto remiso, Jon se removió en su incomoda silla detrás del escritorio. Expulsó un suspiro largo, pausado; el atisbo de aletargamiento se vislumbraba en su hispida faz. Llevaba cerca de dos semanas eludiendo su habitación, recluyéndose en el aislamiento de la covachuela que una vez perteneció a su padre.

Jon no era el tipo de hombre que se ensimismara en el pasado. No. Él era industrioso. Hoy en día guardaba poco interés en el porvenir. Tras su repentina muerte y pronta resurrección, creía que su última encomienda era vencer al rey de la noche. Escéptico, puso en duda su papel como príncipe prometido. Tales historias solía contarlas la vieja Tata antes de dormir, en ocasiones para asustarlos y otras veces para entretenerlos. El lobo blanco y antiguo Lord Comandante contempló que lo que en su momento fueron cuentos para niños era una horrible realidad que amenazaba con destruir todo a su paso.

Sabía que aquel Dios o cualquier ente divino que le brindaba la oportunidad para salvar a los Siete Reinos de una catástrofe inevitable, pedirían algo a cambio. Durante todo ese tiempo, albergó la idea de que su destino era morir junto con su enemigo, tan grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que las profecías no siempre cuentan con una interpretación exacta y que el universo posee una retorcida forma de obrar.

Exánime, se puso de pie. Su vida se había forjado en una ciclópea argucia. Buscar culpables era inútil. El hombre al que considero su padre durante toda su existencia, resguardó el secreto con tal de protegerlo, según Bran, a petición de su madre; un utópico deseo expresado con el último aliento.

Muy pocos conocían el axioma de su estirpe. Él mismo solicitó que la revelación permaneciera inescrutable. Solo Bran, Sam y Ser Davos tenían pleno conocimiento de que no era un bastardo, y que la sangre del apodado "El ultimo Dragón" corría por sus venas. Asimilar el cruento rudimento era más enrevesado de lo que fraguaba.

La imagen que tenia de Rhaegar se cimentaba en relatos, algunos buenos, otros malos. Las personas que alguna vez intimaron de cerca con el príncipe ahora yacían con los demás muertos. Por lo tanto, debía parecerle equívoca la situación. Durante toda su existencia se le conoció y trató como un bastardo. Sería extraño comenzar a considerarse a sí mismo como el dichoso _Aegon Targaryen _, no lucia en lo absoluto como la familia proveniente de la Antigua Valyria; su talente era la de un Stark, no la de del dragón.

Arregló sin muchos ánimos la camisa de algodón, se colocó el jubón y pasó las manos por el resto de su atuendo. Si bien, el invierno había llegado a su fin, las mañanas eran álgidas y macilentas en el Norte.

Escuchó un leve llamado a la puerta; dos golpes firmes, pero quedos. Guardó silencio, esperando que el visitante anunciara su identidad para permitirle ingresar. Sin embargo, al echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro, contempló la melena roja encendida, sobresaliendo por la oscura y elegante vestimenta que envolvía su cuerpo; bajo el umbral de la puerta, Sansa yacía de pie, expectante, sus bien enmarcados labios ahora formaban una delgada línea recta, una mueca de preocupación y enojo decoraba su hermosa faz. La mirada cerúlea de la joven posada sobre él. Sabía que estaba examinándolo, y emitiendo un juicio interno. Lady Stark procuraba interponer la diplomacia con el arte de las palabras, pero su lenguaje corporal desvelaba todo aquello que la molestaba o incomodaba.

Lejos de hacer antesala a la respuesta del pelinegro, ingresó en la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se quedó en medio de la habitación. Aquella mañana llevaba un precioso vestido que ella había confeccionado a mano. Poco quedaba de la jovencita que portaba atuendos coloridos y finas telas. Sansa era una Stark, y la forma de ser de los Huargos había calado tan profundo en ella que no podía ignorarlo. A Jon le evocaba el recuerdo de su madre; los rasgos Tully hacían de la chica una sublime muestra de arte. Su carácter definitivamente era el de un Stark, con retazos de los Lannister y de Petyr Baelish.

—Samwell dijo que estarías aquí— habló, expresando la primera excusa para ir en su búsqueda.

Jon rodeo el escritorio hasta quedar frente a ella del lado opuesto de la habitación. Solo ahí era cuando se percataba que tenía un aspecto verdaderamente enfermizo, y que si continuaba con ese estilo de vida terminaría por extinguirse más rápido que la llamarada de una vela.

— ¿Sucede algo?— cuestionó; la voz ronca, cansada. Sus pensamientos y preocupaciones lo mantenían toda la noche en vela. Era ingenuo pensar que los problemas se disiparían una vez que la Gran Guerra llegara a su fin. Aquello apenas era el comienzo, y como todo inicio, era difícil, doloroso, confuso.

Sansa despegó la mirada conflictuada del suelo y la posó sobre su rostro. El debate interno era visible aun sin expresar palabra alguna. Sabía que quería comunicarle algo, pero no encontraba el vocablo adecuado para hacerlo. Rendida, se permitió expulsar un largo y pausado suspiro.

—Pasaste la noche otra vez aquí, ¿cierto?— fue lo primero que cuestionó. Un rictus de tensión apareció en sus labios; el entrecejo levemente arrugado. Había adquirido una posición defensiva, tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y el mentón ligeramente elevado.

En ocasiones, Sansa lograba llevarlo a su límite. Compartían una relación quimérica. La pelirroja se había convertido en una mujer crítica, analítica, juzgaba las decisiones de Jon sin miedo a ser censurada, procuraba expresar aquello que la molestaba, así como elogiar cuando era necesario.

De pequeños, la mayor de las hijas de Ned y Catelyn lo evitaba a toda costa, no lo hacía a propósito. Desde niña, las palabras de otros tenían gran influencia en ella, moldeando su criterio a merced de los demás. Catelyn Tully lo odiaba, y como la niña no pecaba de ignorancia, mantenía su distancia.

Luego de lo acontecido con Ramsay Bolton y su reencuentro, forjaron un lazo inquebrantable. Jon nunca fue un chico rencoroso. No estaba en su naturaleza albergar el odio durante mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto, no fue de extrañarse que tras recuperar Invernalia, los hermanos confiaran sus inquietudes uno en el otro. El pelinegro encontraba reconfortante nutrirse de la opinión de su consanguínea, le parecía más que satisfactorio contemplar el desarrollo de la pelirroja, había heredado la sabiduría de su padre y aprendido las crueles verdades de la existencia gracias a Cersei y Petyr Baelish.

—Había asuntos que arreglar, no podía dejarlos inconclusos— murmuró, restregando una mano contra su rostro, intentando disipar la descomedida estela de extenuación en su frontispicio.

—Y también debes descansar, Jon— censuró en una voz tan baja como se lo permitía el ardiente furor que empezaba a inflamarse en su pecho—. Si continuas sobrepasándote de esta manera no podrás hacer nada por ti, y muchos menos por el reino.

Jon asintió, boicoteando la mirada cerúlea de su hermana, llevando sus anales oscuros por el suelo de la antesala. Percibía que la visita de Sansa no era para reprimirlo solamente por sus malas costumbres recientemente adquiridas, sino por un tema delicado; uno que había procurado evitar, porque era doloroso afrontarlo.

—La esperanza y el dolor de miles de personas reposan sobre mis hombros, no puedo dejar a esta gente desprotegida, no en este momento, Sansa.

La aludida no pudo contener poner los ojos en blanco. Tras un rápido y meticuloso escrutinio, se percató del aspecto andrajoso de su hermano; achicó los ojos con amonestación, mas no dijo nada al respecto.

—Y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas— protestó en un alarido estridente.

Un silencio largo e incómodo imperó en la sala. El relumbro de un encaro de atormentado estupor cruzó el rostro de Sansa, ofuscándola por un minuto o más. El deseo inextinguible de abrazar al hombre frente a ella la embargaron. La necesidad de hundir sus dedos en la cabellera crespa y aproximarlo a su cuerpo era enormes; debía susurrarle que todo estaría bien, que ella lo protegería y lo ayudaría a cargar con su pena. Sin embargo, no hizo tal cosa. Se quedó de pie, analizándolo el tiempo suficiente para comprender que Jon no era un niño. Requería hacerle ver que todos los seres humanos cargaban con su propio dolor. Restaurándose del todo, envaró su espalda, retomando la postura aristocrática practicada durante años, parpadeo lentamente y masculló:

—Las nodrizas están preocupadas. Una de ellas habló conmigo hace unos momentos, cuando fui a los aposentos del pequeño Ned— confesó, cautelosa. Percatándose como el simple hecho de pronunciar el nombre de aquel niño tensaba a Jon—.Dijo que desde hace tres semanas no pasas por la habitación. Aplaque sus inquietudes diciendo que tus deberes como rey te lo impedían, pero que pronto realizarías una visita. — Lanzó otro suspiro; se aproximó a su hermano, y en un gesto de empatía posó su delicada mano sobre su hombro—. Sé que esto es difícil para ti, Jon, para todos nosotros. Sin embargo, no creo que sea lo mejor, ¿acaso ese pequeño no ha sufrido bastante con perder a su madre como para perderte a ti?

Jon se mantuvo de pie, silencioso. Emitió un sonido ahogado, entre un tenue gruñido y un bufido sarcástico. Pocas veces cruzó por su mente la idea de engendrar a un hijo de su propia carne y sangre, había realizado un juramento, prometió desistir de todo aquello que suponía una debilidad para velar por la seguridad de las otras almas del reino. Cuando se enteró de la muerte de su hermano y el cruel asesinato de su esposa embarazada, se dijo a si mismo que si llegaba el día en el que acunaría a un pequeño entre sus brazos, lo llamaría Robb. Aun así, los acontecimientos habían transcurrido demasiado rápido, como en un pestañeo, que ni siquiera contó con el tiempo necesario para contemplar la situación con detenimiento.

—No puedo hacerlo— admitió abatido. Se encogió de hombros ante la vergüenza que generaba su declaración. Trató de ocultar el temblor en su voz, sin mucho éxito—.Cuando lo miro, solo puedo contemplarla a ella.

Fue en ese preciso instante en el que Jon comprendió los sentimientos de Catelyn Stark. La dama no podía verlo porque era el recordatorio constante que Ned había fallado a su juramento. Una cruel burla, a la cual se le había obligado atender sin rechistar. No obstante, lo que aquel pequeño evocaba en Jon no se asimilaba ni de cerca al odio, sino al remordimiento la culpa. Ese bebé era su remembranza de una noche y un suceso en específico, así como el ínfimo retrato de su madre.

—Es tu hijo, Jon— recordó Sansa—.Y te necesita más que nosotros— las palabras salieron lenta e intempestivamente de sus labios.

**. . .**

Jon se removió híspidamente en el duro asiento situado a las afueras de los aposentos de Daenerys.

La oscuridad imperaba en la estancia, las luces estaban apagadas, salvo por una vela a medio consumir que yacía sobre una desgastada candela, que brillaba en un rincón, tintineante, acentuando el aura de melancolía que se había cimbrado luego de recibir el cuervo, heraldo de malas noticias.

Llevaba toda la tarde postrado en ese lugar. Temía que si se marchaba algo catastrófico ocurriría. La reina dragón comenzó el trabajo de parto desde el amanecer, no obstante, su carácter obstinado la mantuvo de pie y sin rechistar hasta el mediodía, luego de recibir la notificación de que el ejército de Cersei Lannister marchaba rumbo a Invernalia.

Después de la primera batalla contra el Rey de la Noche, Jon y compañía se vieron obligados a refugiarse en Atalaya de Aguasgrises, el asentamiento de la casa Reed. Con dos enemigos rodeándolos por ambos flancos, el antiguo Rey en el Norte estaba atrapado, desprotegido y vulnerable. A eso se le sumaba la preocupación que el nacimiento de su hijo le generaba; aquel pequeño vendría al mundo rodeado por una estela de desolación e incertidumbre. Ser Davos, Tyrion y Jorah, sugirieron que Daenerys y su hijo estarían a salvo al otro lado del Mar Angosto, donde ella había crecido, por supuesto, la consternación de todos ellos estaba bien fundamentada, la Reina Dragón era la pretendiente al trono y ese bebé un heredero seguro. No obstante, cuando expresaron su pesar y a la vez la alternativa para mantenerla a salvo, se negó rotundamente, espetando que no abandonaría a su gente en un momento tan delicado como ese. Persuadirla era un trabajo inasequible, no existía poder humano en la faz de la tierra que la hiciera cambiar de parecer.

El glacial cierzo del invierno incidía por las hormas de galga. Los baladros gemebundos de la Reina se auscultaban por toda el ala este del castillo. La pesada puerta de madera estaba cerrada; Samwell y el Maestre de los Reed dispusieron que Jon hiciera antesala en el pasillo, la noche sería larga, y las expectativas de un parto exitoso escasas. No era un secreto que los alumbramientos de los Targaryen eran un suplicio, la madre de Daenerys había muerto a la hora de dar a la luz, al igual que Lyanna Stark.

Una sensación de tribulación embargaba a Jon al pensar en su génesis. Daenerys no lucia complacida con la verdad, al ser hijo legítimo de su hermano mayor, el reclamo del último vástago de Rhaegar era más fuerte. La joven de cabellera argéntea había realizado grandes sacrificios para recuperar lo que Robert Baratheon usurpó. Creía que era la última Targaryen en el mundo, pero estaba equivocada. Por su parte, Lord Snow o mejor dicho, Aegon Targaryen, lidiaba con otros problemas, la mayoría de ellos arraigados al profundo debate entre el honor y deber.

Elevó la mirada para posarla sobre la joven que lo acompañaba: Sansa se rehusaba a marcharse, quería permanecer a su lado en todo momento. Tenía una expresión solemne y tranquila. Si estaba nerviosa no lo demostraba, de vez en cuando alisaba los pliegues de su vestido con ambas manos o realizaba pequeñas rondas por el pasillo, yendo de un lado a otro. Tyrion y Ser Davos realizaban lo propio, cada uno a su manera, compartiendo la pesadumbre que cargaba Jon sobre sus hombros.

Nadie hablaba del nacimiento, pero todos demostraban una atención general, una intensa defoliación, a la par que les supeditaba la certidumbre de que un grande e incomprensible acontecimiento se consumaba.

A través de la puerta se filtraban clamores de un dolor primitivo. Incapaz de pretender se paciente y aguardar un momento más, Jon se levantó. Dirigió el apresurado andar hacia la entrada de la habitación, dispuesto a abrirla, sin embargo, alguien lo detuvo:

—Detente ahí, muchacho, no es buena idea—espetó Ser Davos, colocando una mano enguantada sobre su hombro.

Jon lo contempló de reojo. La espera era cruel, agónica. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo podría soportar. La inquietud en su interior le decía que debía estar al lado de Daenerys, auxiliándola, mas no sabía cómo.

Los gritos cesaron, el sonido se vio ahogado bajo la sofocante presencia del escepticismo. Un vehemente grito estalló, avivando el llanto de un niño. La desesperación de Jon era tan grande que hizo caso omiso a las sugerencias de su afable consejero, y sin mediar palabra, penetró en los aposentos, atrayendo las miradas de los ahí presentes. De súbito comprendió el gozoso significado de aquel alarido. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas, iba a romper en llanto.

Atisbó a su mejor amigo en medio de la habitación: llevaba las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, la piel blanca manchada por un líquido carmín a la par que el sudor resbalaba por su frente. Lucia agotado, las marcas cerúleas bajo sus ojos denostaban la privación del sueño en los últimos días. A pesar del cansancio, el robusto muchacho se las apañó para esbozar una sonrisa tímida, desvelándole a Jon una ínfima estela de esperanza.

Las criadas asignadas para asistir el parto revoloteaban de un lado a otro como pájaros inquietos. Una acarrea bala los cuencos con agua tibia mientras las otras dos recolectaban las cobijas manchadas de sangre. El olor que provenía del lugar era cerril. Emulaba al del campo de batalla. Era el aroma del génesis.

Dubitativo echó un vistazo a la cama. Daenerys estaba tendida entre almohadones. La guedeja argéntea caía alrededor de su rostro; algunos mechones se adherían a su húmeda piel como sanguijuelas. El esfuerzo la cubría de sudor, sus mejillas sonrosadas contrastaban con la palidez de su nívea piel. Lucía encantadora, más fuerte que nunca.

Los brillantes ojos de Dany se posaron sobre los de Jon sin transmutar de expresión. Contemplaba al Rey en el norte, pero no aprendía lo que significaba su presencia ahí. Lo miraba con aire interrogador. No obstante, estaba muy cansada para comprender lo sucedido. Había agotado todas sus fuerzas en el parto.

El corazón de Jon dio un vuelco al otear la pequeña forma rosada, que sostenían las manos blancas y temblorosas de una doncella. El bebé respiraba agitado y prorrumpía en agudos gritos que parecían no tener claudicación cercana. La joven se aproximó al lecho de Dany. Esbozo una sonrisa tímida, y sin más preámbulos, propicio el primer encuentro entre la madre y el pequeño.

Maravillada, Daenerys lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Sus hermosos fanales lilas emitían un brillo lemanita. Las comisuras de sus labios temblaban en algo cercano a la expresión del llanto, pero en su lugar hilvano la más esplendidas de las sonrisas. Depositó un beso sobre su frente, recitando algunas palabras que para Jon fueron inaudibles.

—Es un niño fuerte y sano— dijo Sam en voz baja una vez que estuvo a su lado. Jon lo miró con gozo, inclinando la cabeza en señal de aprobación cuando su mejor amigo disipó las preocupaciones en torno a la salud del pequeño—. Sera mejor que comience a esparcir la buena noticia— añadió, enfilando sus pasos hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí una vez que hubo abandonado los aposentos de la reina.

Poco a poco la sala comenzó a vaciarse. Madre e hijo necesitaban descansar, en especial Daenerys. Las horas criticas habían pasado ya, no obstante, las precarias circunstancias en las que estaba inmerso el mundo suponían un gran peligro para su hijo, y la simple idea de perderlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era tan aterradora que un nudo se formó en su garganta.

El nacimiento de la hermosa criatura elevaría renovaría los ánimos de los ahí presentes. Si bien, uno de los principales motivos por los cuales Jon decidió enfrentar al Rey de la noche fue para proteger a la gente, sus principios de justicia lo llevaban a actuar de la forma que creía correcta. No obstante, al atisbar la efigie de la mujer que amaba con el producto de la carne en sus brazos hizo el panorama más claro: debía pelear por las demás personas, pero sobre todo por su hijo.

Tímidamente dirigió su andar hacia el lecho de Dany. Permitió que de su pecho escapara un fuerte suspiro de alivio. Se detuvo ante ella, al pie del diván. La joven permanecía tan absorta en el fruto de su vientre que ni siquiera se inmutó en contemplarlo.

—No tires de mi cabello de esa forma, cariño— masculló la madre de dragones con voz dulce. El niño había afianzado con una mano uno de los mechones plateados de Dany al mismo tiempo que apegaba sus diminutos labios al pecho desnudo, buscando con desespero el alimento sagrado.

Jon esbozó una sonrisa discreta, como todas aquellas que le dedicaba a ella cuando estaban en la intimidad. Muchas personas considerarían que el corazón del excomandante era tan gélido como las paredes del muro, sin embargo no era así, la palabra que él utilizaría era "reservado". La mayor parte del tiempo procuraba exhibir un talente recio, fuerte e imperturbable, reinaba sobre sus emociones, como rey no podía permitirse que sus deseos o aflicciones afectaran a su pueblo. No obstante, con aquellos que amaba era distinto. Siempre fue afectuoso con sus hermanos, las muestras de cariño entre los Stark no eran extrañas para ellos, su padre les había inculcado el amor a la familia. Por cuestiones de diplomacia, tanto él como Daenerys acordaron limitar las interacciones románticas a la soledad. La joven prefería que los norteños no se hicieran malas ideas sobre las decisiones de su rey, muchos de ellos vislumbraban que Jon le había concedido el reino por su belleza, no obstante, la verdad distaba de ser algo similar.

Cuando la Targaryen arribó a Invernalia, Sansa no demoró en increpar las decisiones que su hermano tomó sin consultárselo. Durante toda esa discusión, el Rey en el Norte se mantuvo en silencio. El enojo de su hermana era justificado, más no el argumento de que había entregado la corona con tal de meterse en su cama. Aun así, Jon mantenía la esperanza de que todos sus subidos la contemplaran por lo que era. Tras un largo y meticuloso análisis, el muchacho llegó a la conclusión de que el cariño que sentía por Dany era más profundo de lo que imaginaba.

Tanto él como la madre de dragones comenzaron desde una posición débil hasta llegar al poder. Sus viajes habían sido tormentosos, cada uno a su manera, Jon se convirtió en el Lord comandante de la Guardia de la Noche y Daenerys en una conquistadora que buscaba mantener la paz. Ambos actuaron a su manera atravesó de las dificultades del poder afianzados a su sentido de justicia, enfrentándose a complejas decisiones en el camino: fueron criticados, atacados y traicionados. Con el paso de los años sus vidas dieron un giro. Tan rápido como los cuervos arribaron acarreando las noticias de que la última Targaryen se encontraba en poniente, Jon supo que podría contar con ella como una semejante.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— cuestionó, arrepintiéndose en ese momento por su falta de originalidad.

—Agotada— admitió ella, atreviéndose a encararlo.

Un armonioso silencio imperó entre los dos. El único sonido audible era el de sus respiraciones acompasadas y el del pequeño sorbiendo la leche que brotaba del seno de su madre.

Deliberadamente, Jon tomó asiento al borde de la cama, en el espacio existente entre las piernas de la dama y el lecho. Por un momento creyó que Daenerys se apartaría, sin embargo, ella no le estaba rehuyendo, y al igual que él, deseaba mantenerlo cerca. Se contemplaron mutuamente en la comodidad de la afonía. Una asonancia débil y húmeda, como el que produce cuando se dispone a hablar y la lengua se despega del velo del paladar se escuchó en la sala.

—Debemos nombrarlo— masculló. Se le estrechó la garganta y se vio obligada a realizar una pasada. Él resguardaba un atisbo de lo que ella quería decir, pero no recitó nada. Daenerys respiró hondo y continuó, más reflexiva—. Pensaba llamarlo Rhaegar en honor a mi hermano.

El cuerpo de Jon se tensó en ipso facto. No tenía nada en contra de su verdadero padre, no obstante, el hecho de ser un Targaryen era algo nuevo y extraño. Había más del Norte en el que en sus hermanos, Tyrion se lo dijo una vez. La sangre del lobo era más fuerte que el fuego del dragón, y nada ni nadie podía cambiar ese hecho.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer?— se atrevió a indagar.

Daenerys apartó al niño de su seno. Colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y después apoyó al bebé contra su pecho; la diminuta barbilla reposaba sobre su hombro expuesto. Jon suponía que ella había aprendido esas prácticas de alguna de las nodrizas o tal vez era algo innato en ella. Comenzó a darle suaves palmaditas en su espalda. El llanto había cesado hace más de media hora, y poco a poco, el pequeño empezaba a adaptarse a su entorno.

—Mejor dicho, quien— corrigió, hilvanando un lánguido retozo—. Sansa me habló sobre tu padre— nuevamente frenó sus palabras. Jon parecía divertido al ver a Dany inmersa en un debate sin importancia. La costumbre era tan fuerte como las raíces de un árbol—. Sabes a lo que me refiero— dijo abatida. El asintió con un gesto de cabeza—.Se lo importante que era él para ti, así como para tus hermanos y todas las personas en el Norte. Fue un hombre honorable y me gustaría que nuestro hijo llevara su nombre.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Jon ante el homenaje que la mujer que amaba le rendía a Ned Stark. Aquella muestra era más que suficiente para amarla más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Gracias— dijo él, conmovido.

Hasta ahora, ella había mantenido la mirada baja. Cuando hablo de nuevo lo miró. Él vio sólo el destello en el blanco de sus ojos.

Daenerys se reincorporó en la cama, acusando al recién nacido entre sus brazos. Desde ese punto, Jon era capaz de apreciar el resultado de la mezcla de ambos, removiéndose inquieto bajo las cobijas, como un gato.

—Acércate— ordenó ella, haciendo espacio a su costado para que él tomara asiento. Jon obedeció, aproximándose al sitio destinado.

Turbado, Jon le lanzó una mirada de pánico. Daenerys contuvo la risa, conocía el pavor cuando lo contemplaba. Era absurdo que un hombre que se había enfrentado a la muerte en incontables ocasiones se intimidara ante el hecho de sostener a su hijo por primera vez.

—Nunca he sostenido a un bebé— admitió, tragando saliva para diluir la sequedad en su garganta.

A través del vestíbulo llegaban las voces por la puerta. Oyó la de Tyrion, después la de Sansa. Pudo haber sido miedo a que el niño resbalara de sus brazos lo que lo impulso a dar un paso atrás, más el firme agarre de Dany alrededor de su muñeca lo retuvo a su lado.

Todavía recordaba con exactitud la oleada de emociones que lo golpeo cuando rodeó la empuñadura de una espada por primera vez. Contaba con doce años, era una cálida mañana, inusual para un sitio tan gélido como el Norte. El herrero llevaba dos armas entre los brazos, su padre había ordenado que se forjaran dos espadas, una para él y otra para su hermano, Robb. Cuando Ned hizo entrega del arma, Jon se limitó a contemplarla: era un trabajo sencillo, nada extravagante como acero Valyrio o el alfanje de un príncipe, contaba con pocos detalles y podía asegurar que no era predilecta para las batallas.

—_Denle un uso apropiado. —_dijo su padre, solemne, quizás arrepentido por lo que acababa de hacer.

Robb no demoro en desenfundarla, realizaba movimientos torpes, pero estaba seguro que era la reencarnación de Ser Arthur Dayne.

— ¿Jon?— lo llamó dulcemente, sacándolo de sus más preciadas reminiscencias.

—Lo lamento— susurró apenado.

— ¿Quieres sostenerlo?— cuestionó. Jon asintió.

—Bien— susurró, cambiando al pequeño de posición—. Coloca una mano debajo de su cabeza, aun no tiene fuerza para sostenerla— indicó, asegurándose con discreción de que el guerrero siguiera sus órdenes—.Así es, perfecto, eso es.

Jon, sonrió, amedrentado. Su corazón latía desbocado, con fuerza, el sonido de sus latidos retumbaba en sus oídos. La respiración se le solidifico en los pulmones. Aquella sensación era tan arrasadora que podría morir en ese momento de felicidad. Nada se comparaba con ese sentimiento, fue en ese preciso instante que las palabras del Maestre Aemon cobraron sentido: _¿Qué es el deber contra el sentimiento de un hijo recién nacido en tus brazos?_

Rompería mil juramentos con tal de proteger a su hijo. El talente adormecido de Ned era para él una cosa alucinante. Era la primera vez en su vida que contemplaba algo tan sencillo, pero sublime. Aunque las circunstancias no eran las más apropiadas, el poder presenciar algo tan fastuoso como el nacimiento de su hijo era un hecho que lo emocionaba al punto del frenesí.

Aún era precipitado determinar con quien compartía mayor parecido: tenía la piel tan blanca como la leche; sobre su cabeza se esparcía una fina mata de cabello rubio, mas no tan claro como el de su madre. Sus facciones estaban hinchadas, con el tiempo irían adquiriendo la forma determinada.

Daenerys se aproximó a él, reposando la barbilla sobre su hombro, contemplando, maravillada, el milagro de su vientre.

—Mira lo que hicimos— susurró orgullosa en su oído. Jon asintió, lanzando un suspiro de genuino alivio. — Ned, él es tu papá. — espetó, acariciando la exigua faz del neonato con un dedo, el aludido hilvanó una linda sonrisa. Ambos rieron de felicidad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por las mejillas de Jon—.Te amo— dijo Daenerys, depositando un beso en su pómulo izquierdo.

El Rey en el Norte la contempló por encima de su hombro. Maldijo a los dioses por la mala fortuna de ambos, si tan solo se hubiesen conocido bajo otras circunstancias, en otro momento, tal vez en otra vida, lejos de la ambición, el peligro, y no condicionados por el apocalipsis y una profecía. Sin embargo, todo lo vivido los había llevado a ese punto, el sufrimiento se veía compensado por el amor que cargaban entre sus brazos.

Sus ojos oscuros vagaron ingentes por el cuerpo de su hijo; su pecho se alzaba una y otra vez marcando el ritmo de su respiración calmada. Parecía un ser irreal, extraído de alguna historia de las que la vieja Tata solía relatarles antes de dormir.

Si aquello era un sueño, por todos los dioses, que nadie lo despertara.

—Yo también te amo, Dany— aseguró, diluyendo los temores que lo mantuvieron alejado de ella durante todo ese tiempo. Depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios, sellando el juramento a perpetuidad que tenían.

Por un segundo todo a su alrededor desapareció. No había caminantes blancos ni reinas sedientas de poder. No había más guerras ni destrucción. Solo ellos dos, recluidos en un cuarto, contemplando la esperanza posar en sus brazos.

**. . .**

Daenerys murió unas semanas después en batalla. Iba en el lomo de Drogon, como de costumbre. Había acudido al último llamado de ayuda, Jon estaba en peligro. Una lanza de hielo asesto en su pecho, atravesando su corazón. El descanso eterno llegó a ella de inmediato; cuando el colosal dragón tocó tierra, ella yacía sin vida.

Su garganta se estrechaba y los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cada vez que evocaba ese recuerdo. Se sentía impotente, sabía que pudo haber hecho más para salvarla, pero de nada servía el arrepentimiento. Gracias al sacrificio de Daenerys el Rey de la Noche fue derrotado y con él todo su ejército.

Noventa días habían transcurrido desde la tragedia, tres meses que se sentían como una eternidad. Nunca lo superaría, simplemente se acostumbraría a vivir con ese hecho. . Su deber era reconstruir una nación violentada, desgarrada por las constantes batallas en busca de poder. El peso que traía consigo una corona era abrumador.

Dispuesto a seguir los consejos de su hermana, se dirigía a su habitación cuando el llanto capturo su atención. La puerta de los aposentos del pequeño Eddard yacía entreabierta. El solemne singulto que brotaba del irrisorio pecho del niño era audible por toda el ala del castillo. Se detuvo frente al resquicio, intentando conseguir un atisbo de lo que sucedía en el interior.

Una de las nodrizas iba de un lado a otro, siguiendo las instrucciones de la que llevaba al bebé en brazos, meciéndolo en un pobre intento para tranquilizarlo. Conforme el tiempo transcurría, la desesperación del pequeño Ned incrementaba, al igual que la de sus amas de cría.

—Llama a Lady Stark— escuchó decir—.Ella podrá tranquilizarlo— concluyó.

Era bien sabido que cuando las labores de Invernalia no ocupaban la diligencia de Sansa, ella pasaba su tiempo libre recluido con el bebé. Ned disfrutaba de su compañía, quizás en un futuro, la contemplaría como una figura materna. A Jon le tranquilizaba ese hecho, el que su hijo tuviese la oportunidad de conocer el amor de una madre, cosa con la que él nunca contó.

—Dudo mucho que la pena de este niño se sosiegue con la presencia de Lady Stark. Lo que precisa es a su padre y nada más. Demasiado ha tenido el pobre con perder a su madre— espetó sin miedo a ser escuchada, realizando una pausa—.Los dioses se apiaden de él, tanto dolor para tan corta edad— concluyó, contemplándolo con toda la compasión que era posible albergar.

—Ni se te ocurra perturbar al Rey en este momento— amenazó la que llevaba al niño en brazos, contemplándola con enojo contenido—.Debe encontrarse en una reunión con el consejo privado. Ve por Lady Stark— más que una sugerencia era una orden.

La joven rodó los ojos, y se encaminó hacia la puerta, no sin antes soltar una maldición en Alto Valyrio. Jon pensó que lo mejor era salir de ahí, no obstante, tanto Sansa como la nodriza tenían razón. Debía hacer tripas el corazón, despojarse de su dolor. A final de cuentas la única persona con la que contaba ese niño en el mundo era él, su padre. No podía abandonarlo a merced del destino. Eddard Stark nunca lo hizo, sino que se apegó a resguardar el secreto más sagrado de su hermana con tal de mantenerlo a salvo.

La chica se quedó de piedra al atisbarlo fuera de los aposentos. El color había abandonado su tez cobriza, abriéndole paso a un pigmento exangüe. Su rostro desencajado lo desvelaba todo.

—Su majestad— refirió trémula, boicoteando la mirada del pelinegro.

Jon hizo un mohín con la cabeza a manera de saludo cordial. Pretendería que no había escuchado la charla de las nodrizas, solo para tranquilizar a la pobre muchacha, la cual parecía iba a desfallecer de la vergüenza.

Cruzó el umbral sin recitar palabra. La mujer no se percató de su presencia hasta que escuchó el suave andar. Furiosa, viró sobre sus tobillos con la intención de descargar su acaloro contra su compañera, la cual, parecía imponer su voluntad.

— ¡Te dije que llamaras a Lady Stark!– gritó— ¿Qué parte no has comprendido?— se volvió a la joven y enmudeció en un santiamén al darse cuenta que quien había ingresado era nada más y nada menos que el rey—. Su majestad— gesticuló neurasténica.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?— preguntó con el alma en vilo. Temía que el llanto del pequeño derivara de una dolencia física y no del alma.

—Alrededor de una hora. Comenzó a llorar cuando el vuelo del dragón envió una ráfaga de viento que chocó contra el celaje. Pensábamos que se había sobresaltado, pero no ha cesado.

Jon dirigió sus fanales oscuros hacia el punto donde la luz del día ingresaba, atisbando Rhaegal revoloteando no muy lejos de ahí. Tras la muerte de Daenerys, el dragón había generado un lazo con el pequeño, pasaba los días y las noches merodeando por los cielos, pero nunca iba más allá del castillo como antas solía hacerlo. Lo mismo ocurría con su lobo huargo, fantasma. Al caer la noche se tumbaba a la puerta de la habitación, resguardando con recelo el sueño del bebé. Un caso curioso, pero no extraño para el rey.

—Sostengo que el motivo de su llanto no es por un susto. Este niño extraña a su padre, mi señor.

— ¡Naenla!— censuró la dama de mayor edad. Suspiró y movió la cabeza lentamente, como su tratara de avenirse a la verdad inaceptable.

—Está bien, ella tiene razón— aceptó. No iba a castigar a la chica por remarcar una verdad dolorosa. Como rey y como persona, muchos criticarían su actuar. Lo supo desde el momento en el que se convirtió en Lord Comandante. Tales actos lo llevaron a ser apuñalado hasta la muerte, un recuerdo amargo y que pretendía dejar en el olvido.

El aspaviento recatado de la joven ama de cría se vio secundando por uno de complacencia.

—No debe preocuparse, mi señor, nosotras nos encargaremos de esto. — aseguró la moza sin mucho éxito.

Jon negó con la cabeza. Había tomado una decisión antes de penetrar en la habitación. Hizo un gesto de calma con las palmas de la mano, y a la par que soltaba un sopló melancólico dijo:

—Pasare el resto del día a lado de mi hijo.

Estupefactas, ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas.

La doncella situó el cuerpo del niño en los brazos de su padre. Con deslucimiento, Jon hizo el mejor intento para mantenerlo en su sitio, recordando las instrucciones de Dany cada vez que lo acunaba.

Tan pronto como las nodrizas abandonaron el cuarto entre cuchicheos, Jon se dispuso a degustar el silencio. El llanto de su hijo comenzaba a extinguirse en una genuina muestra de reconocimiento. Todo lo que parecía atormentarle en un principio iba diluyéndose en compañía de su padre.

Lo revistó en afonía durante algunos minutos. Ned había rememorado su presencia. No podía decretar con quien compartía mayor parecido; Sansa aseguraba que era la viva imagen de Jon, las fuentes semi-canónicas que podían asegurar la teoría de la dama llevaban tiempo muertas, sin embargo, Eddard Targaryen era la mezcla perfecta entre el hielo y fuego.

Tenía el cabello claro, mas no era rubio platinado. Una guedeja oscura como la de su padre empezaba a vislumbrarse. Sus ojos parecían ser de color azul oscuro, pero a la luz lucían un tono purpura. Sus pestañas eran largas, y las cejas delgadas. La nariz era pequeña y sus labios bien enmarcados emulaban la forma de un corazón.

Indiscutiblemente, ser padre era algo nuevo y desconocido. Gran parte de su existencia albergo la percepción de que nunca engendraría hijos, primero por su juramento, eventualmente, la muerte de Ygriette lo obligó a cuestionarse si volvería a amar a una mujer. Nada de eso estaba previsto hasta la llegada de Daenerys Targaryen.

Con el niño en brazos, tomó asiento en la silla cerca de la ventana. La brisa que ingresaba era agradable bajo los cálidos rayos del sol. El invierno había llegado a su fin, y la primavera traía consigo el génesis de la vida. Acarició con afecto la mejilla regordeta, tal como citaba el lema de los Tyrell, crecía fuerte.

Ignoró las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras las imágenes de los malos momentos de su existencia se iban difumando en su mente, siendo reemplazadas por la efigie del bebé que resguardaba entre sus brazos.

—Tienes los ojos de tu madre.— remarcó en voz alta, dirigiéndose a su hijo—.Y también su temperamento— añadió, soltando una sonrisa discreta, la cual, fue correspondida de la misma manera—.Lo siento, lo siento tanto. He sido un mal padre, ¿no es así?

Ned contemplaba con profundo interés a Jon. Realizaba gesticulaciones inteligibles, tiernas. Parecía que intentaba comunicarse. Atisbaba sus labios y después su rostro, esbozando efímeras sonrisas en respuesta.

—No volveré a ausentarme, te lo prometo— la faz del hombre se ilumino cuando el pequeño Eddard atrapó su dedo índice con una de sus manos regordetas, estrujándolo con fuerza—.Las nodrizas dicen que disfrutas de la compañía de tu tía Sansa, ¿no es así?

Parecía absurdo hablarle a un pequeño que tal vez no entendía ni la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo, pero era reconfortante. Por el momento, lo único que podía hacer en compañía de su pequeño era charlar, leer y tal vez cantar. Conforme fuera creciendo lo instruiría en las mismas actividades que realizaba con su padre y hermanos, lo enseñaría a montar, tanto a un caballo como a Rhaegal. Lo induciría en el manejo de la espada, pero también en el de las artes. Daenerys contaba que su hermano, Rhaegar disfrutaba de la música, detestaba el hecho de asesinar y prefería cantarle a la gente, encantarlos con su voz y la melodía que emanaba de los instrumentos.

Ned crecería en tiempos de paz, lejos del odio y las condiciones que arraigaba una posición de poder. Su hijo sería capaz de contemplar el mundo que su madre anhelaba, la rueda estaba rota, el trono destruido. Solo quedaba continuar. Eddard Targaryen era el fin de una era repleta de rencor que había comenzado con un antepasado hace muchos años.

— ¿Te gustaría que contara acerca de tu madre?— cuestionó. Evocar aquellas memorias en compañía de su hijo no era doloroso. Sino todo lo contrario. Estar al lado de Ned era un bálsamo para su alma, el remedio perfecto para todos los males que lo aquejaban—.Al inicio no tuve una buena impresión de ella. Me pareció hermosa, pero demandante. Por un momento pensé que me mantendría cautivo en Rocadragón hasta que cediera a arrodillarme, pero no fue así. Conforme me permitía conocerla me di cuenta que no éramos diferentes, y su sentido de justicia y moralidad me llevaron a caer por completo en ella.

El día transcurría lento, apacible y agradable. Jon no podía aguardar por el momento en que le relatara los sucesos que habían marcado de su vida, los lugares que contempló más allá del muro, la gente que conoció, la sal de sus historias. Le hablaría sobre su familia, del honorable Ned Stark hasta del Rey en el Norte, Robb. Contaría lo temeraria que era Arya, y remarcaría la fortaleza de Sansa. Disiparía las dudas que surgieran sobre Bran, Sam lo explicaría mejor que él.

—Algunos dicen que los sufrimientos son desgracias—dijo Jon—.Pero si alguien me cuestionaría si desearía cambiar algo de esta historia, respondería de inmediato que no…— realizó una pausa. Al bajar la mirada se percató que Ned se rindió ante la batalla contra el sueño. Su cabeza reposaba plácidamente sobre su pecho, su espalda se alzaba al compás de su respiración. El aire gélido comenzaba a ingresar por la ventana. Los colores del atardecer coloreaban el firmamento, anunciando el arribó de la noche.

Depositó un beso sobre su frente y sonrió.

Al despegar la mirada de su amado hijo, notó la presencia de Sansa.

La chica yacía bajo el umbral de la puerta, siendo un testigo silencioso de la adorable escena.

Ingresó a la habitación lentamente, asegurándose de no generar ruido alguno que perturbara el descanso del pequeño.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?— le pregunto Jon en un susurro, temeroso.

Sansa se cruzó de brazos, y divertida respondió:

—Lo suficiente para percatarme que Robb fue quien se cubrió el rostro con harina y me atormentó durante dos noches pretendiendo ser un fantasma del castillo.

Jon contuvo la risa y Sansa le propinó un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Cuando Daenerys decía que traería a poniente fuego y Sangre, Jon nunca imagino que el regaló que ella dejaría antes de partir fuera un hijo. A pesar del sufrimiento aquello era el comienzo de algo nuevo y bueno.

**Fin**

**. . .**

**N/A: Llevaba algunas semanas trabajando en este one-shot. La idea principal era diferente, pero conforme fui escribiéndolo, desarrolle el tema central de la historia, basándome en algo similar a un "Chat ir…"**

**Faltan pocos días para el estreno de la última temporada, así que, espero que esta pequeña historia logre llenar el vacío y distraerlos de la agónica espera. **

**Ojala que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, cruzó los dedos para que sea de su agrado y pasen un rato melancólico, pero entretenido. **

**Sin nada más que añadir, les mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde quiera que se encuentren. **

**Espero leerlos pronto.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Shekb ma Shieraki anni**


End file.
